Who I Am
by TobastianStardy
Summary: xOFC Bob Saginowski R:MA Ava-Rae Monroe moves back to Brooklyn starting her new career as a nurse. Her best friend/neighbor Emily warns her of a troubled man and finds her self in a sticky situation all the while she takes an interest and comfort in Bob Saginowski. A gentle man?
1. Chapter 1

**Trying something new. I enjoyed the drop very much and his character. So let's see where I run with this. :)**

Ava-Rae Monroe was getting accustomed to her new life in Brooklyn. It was a whole new deal for her. Starting her new career as a nurse, a totally new climate having been living in CA all her life, and a new home she inherited from her grandparents she never met. The hospital she worked for was only a few blocks from the local coffee shop where her best friend, Emily, whom also happens to be her neighbor's place of employment. Emily just opened the successful little joint a few months prior and is enjoying every bit of it. After Ava's long 12 hour shift dealing with several rude and other seriously injured patients she was glad the day was finished and her 3 day weekend could began. She walked on over to Emily's coffee joint.

"Ava, you look beat. Rough day?" Emily asked over the counter preparing a cup of hot vanilla latte.

"Oh yeah. Rough indeed." Ava said taking off her gloves to grab the warm cup between her hands.

"Well I got Joey to close the shop tonight. You want to order some take out and watch cheesy chick flicks?"

"Let's go out tonight, Emily."

"Really? Like a club or bar?" Emily asked.

"Yeah why not?" Ava smiled.

Emily hung up her apron and put on her coat. They shared a cab home to get out of their work clothes and get dolled up to have a wild night. Ava threw off her scrubs and began to rummage through her closet. Ava probably had an outfit to wear for everyday of the year. She always bought clothes she thought were cute knowing she'd never wear them all. She worked a lot so she would always have to wear her scrubs and when she wasn't working she was at home in her pj's binge watching TV shows on Netflix. Emily handed Ava a pair of black thigh high stockings, a maroon skater flared skirt, and a black fitted sweetheart crop top to try on.

"I'm not so sure I feel comfortable in this, Emily. My boobs are too big for this little bra shirt or whatever you call it."

"You look so good, Ava, please wear it! I wish I had the boobs to show off. You just feel uncomfortable because all you wear is scrubs." Emily giggled and handed Ava a pair of 4 inch closed toe thick high heeled pumps with ankle straps to complete her look.

"Okay, fine. I suppose you're right. I'm gonna curl my hair. Help yourself to anything in my closet."

"OH, I am way ahead of you, Ava." Emily said throwing a few outfits out to try on.

Ava curled her soft bouncy long brown hair loosely and pinned the side with a pretty pearl white flower. She put on some smoky eyeshadow, topped with black eyeliner winged to perfection. It really brought out her bright honey amber eyes surrounded by her thick long dark eyelashes. She didn't need any makeup as she was already equipped with a lovely face and features, but what girl didn't enjoy using makeup and hair accessories? Emily had decided on wearing a bright blue pencil skirt and a black and white striped tank that was a little bit sheer you could almost make out the black bra she was wearing underneath. It was cute and edgy. She waved her shoulder length golden locks and painted her lips red as a rose.

"Wow we look a couple of supermodels. Don't cha think, Ava?"

"Yes, Emily." Ava rolled her eyes playfully.

"So where to?" Ava asked putting on her black fuzzy earmuffs and coat.

"How about that club that just opened up around from my shop?"

"Okay, I'll call us a cab."

Ava and Emily arrived at the club and checked their coats in. The club was booming with new music everyone seemed to know the words to except for them. Ava and Emily were sitting at the bar watching the young and beautiful people drink and grind on each other. When two tall clean cut Italian attractive men approached them.

"Would you ladies care for a dance?" Emily jumped at the chance and pulled one of them to dance.

"How about you, miss?"

"Oh, no I don't dance. I just like the view." Ava of coursed danced but usually with Emily or a man she knew well. She didn't fancy grinding on some stranger's dick since that seemed to be the only dancing going on in clubs.

"Right." The Italian man said while scoping out the next woman to ask. He walked away to the other side of the bar getting a completely hammered young lady to dance with him.

"Well that guy was rude. Didn't even offer to sit with you or buy you drink before giving up." A man near Ava had said moving over to the sit on the stool right next to her.

"I'm Eric, Eric Deeds. I got to say I would never give up so easily on a pretty lady such as ya self."

Ava chuckled. "I'm Ava. Guys like that only come here looking for a one night stand anyway."

"Yeah kind of seems that what everyone comes here for these days."

"Really? I haven't been to a club since I was 18 so I guess a lot has changed 6 years."

Eric bought her a drink and continued to keep her company until Emily had returned.

"Ugh. That guy was a total perv. He had the nerve to slip his hand down my skirt and tried getting in my panties. You want to ditch this place? I know we just got here but I'm finding out quickly this is not my scene anymore." Emily said to Ava and asked the bartender for a shot.

"Yeah definitely. Oh this is Eric. He has been keeping me company while you were away." Emily turned to see the familiar face.

"Oh. Hey Eric. Well we gotta go see you!" Emily said throwing back the shot and yanking Ava off the stool to leave.

"Hey! Well that was mean." Ava said and looked back to wave goodbye to Eric.

"No, Ava. That's Eric Deeds. Ain't nothing but trouble that man. Promise me you'll stay away from him."

Ava agreed as they waited for their coats.

"Is there a bar we can go to around here?" Ava asked Emily.

"You know what yeah there is. We'll hit Cousin Marv's bar. We may be a little over dressed but hey we there might be some cute guys in there tonight." Emily winked.

They took a cab to Cousin Marv's. It was much more laid back there. They could hear each other over the music and all the men and woman had to be in their mid-twenties to thirty's. They seemed to fit in much better there. They walked over to sit at the bar.

"Hey Emily, haven't seen yous in here for a while. What can I getcha?" The handsome bartender came over to ask.

"Been busy with a coffee shop I just opened over on 7th st. and uh we will both have a shot of a Washington Apple and after that two Dos Equis." Emily replied.

"Hi there. I'm Bob Saginowski." He reached out to shake Ava's hand.

"Ava-Rae Monroe."

"Oops sorry. Where are my manners? Ava here just moved here from California 3 months ago. She lives next door to me, she's a nurse, and she's my best friend." Emily added.

"Well welcome to Brooklyn, Miss Ava-Rae. This round is on me ladies." Bob handed them their shots and beers.

"Thanks Bob. Cheers!" Emily said and clinked her glass with Ava's and threw back their shots.

Ava took off her coat and stood off her stool. "Where is the restroom?" she asked Bob.

"Just go down that hall there first door on yer right." He said getting a good look of her as she walked away.

"Are you checking out my friend, Bob?"

"Huh? Oh uh no, no…not that she isn't worth checkin' out." He cleared his throat.

Emily laughed at his adorable awkwardness. Ava came back a few minutes later and Bob went to take care of the other patron's. Throughout the night Bob would come over and talk to Ava and Emily. Ava asked Emily how she knew Bob. Emily told her that she use to date one of his old friends and that Bob was a really good guy. Not long after they began their little chat about Bob a couple of Emily's friends spotted them while walking in and went over to join Ava and Emily. Among the couple of friends was a guy named Roy whom Emily had been crushing on for some time now. After spending a few hours drinking and conversing with them Roy asked Emily and Ava if they wanted to bring the party back to his place.

"She'd love to Roy but as for me I'm going to call it a night!" Ava answered before Emily could.

"Ava I can't leave you to take a cab alone." Emily said.

Before Ava could convince Emily to leave with Roy, Bob spoke up.

"I could take her home. It's no trouble." Bob said politely to Emily.

"That's very generous of you, Bob. I'd appreciate it. See now I have a ride home no cab needed." Ava said to Emily and looked over to Bob's brightening grayish blue eyes. Bob went to put on his blue jacket with a wool collar on.

"Well then it's settled. Have fun Emily." Ava winked at Emily.

"Bob, you better get my Ava home safely and Ava you better call me as soon as you get home."

Bob and Ava laughed and nodded their heads to Emily. Bob pointed his elbow outward so Ava could hold onto him for support to walk over the icy sidewalk. He guided her carefully and slowly over the snow to his truck and opened the door for her helping her in.

"Thanks again Bob. I hope you're girl doesn't get mad at you for this." Ava said as he got into the car and started the engine.

"Anytime Ava-Rae, and girl? I ain't got no girl…or guy if that's what you plan on askin' next." He laughed. "So how do I get to yer place?"

"Please just call me Ava or Rae but not Ava-Rae." She laughed and gave him the directions to her home.

Ava only lived 3 miles from the bar and it was the route Bob took to get to his house. When they arrived Ava opened the door and stepped out.

"Oh let me walk you to yer door." Bob rushed out to her side.

"Oh thanks you're very kind." She smiled at him.

"Well, 'ave a good night." He said as she unlocked her door.

"Thanks you too." Ava said beginning to close the door.

Ava swung the door back open, "Bob, you want to come in? Have a cup of tea or hot cocoa with me?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure… I'd like that."  
Bob came in and took off his coat and beanie placing them on her coat rack and she guided him to the kitchen. She pulled out a kettle and a jug of water.

"If you wouldn't mind warming up the water while I put the heater on and slip into something more comfortable?" Bob nodded as she walked away.

Ava turned on the heat, took off her skirt and top only leaving her black thigh high stockings on. She wiped her makeup off and threw on a grey oversized sweater dress that she loved sleeping in. She made her way back to the kitchen, and Bob turned around to see her naked face was just as beautiful when she had make up on. The kettle started whistling as he stood still staring trying to find any words to come out.

"Is there something on my face?" Ava said jokingly.

"Oh no, no. Just ain't…uh… just um… yer very pretty."

"Well so are you, Bob." Ava winked and touched his face as she walked by him to take the kettle off the stove.

"Would you like some tea or cocoa?" She asked pulling out tea bags and a tin of cocoa mix.

"Cocoa is fine."

"Ok but house rules are you have to take it with shot fluffy whip."

Bob laughed and agreed.

Ava took out two brown mugs out of the cabinet, put a tsp of cocoa powder in them before pouring in the hot water. She stirred them generously and opened the fridge to get out the fluffy whip. She brought the mugs over to the table and said,

"Open your mouth." Bob opened up wide as she placed the fluffy whip nozzle to his bottom lip and pressed down releasing the tasty white cream. After she gave him his, she took hers then added more to their mugs.

"Yes I am kind of addicted to whipped cream." She stated before he could ask.

"Come let's sit on the couch. It's much warmer over there." Ava said taking Bob's hand.

He sat in the middle of the big cozy couch as she placed her mug on the coffee table. She laid down swinging her legs over his lap.

"Can you hand me the blanket over the arm rest?" She asked.

Bob could barely focus looking down at her exposed skin between the sweater and stockings. She may have been short but she had long strong legs. It had been some time since he had been this close with a woman. He never had the time to go out and meet a decent girl outside of work and all woman that flocked into his bar were either hookers, addicts, or bored housewives looking for one night stands.

"Bob?" she asked again

"Oh yeah sorry." He felt embarrassed put his mug down and covered her with the blanket.

"Bob…can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Anything." He said looking to her bright amber eyes.

"But you can totally say no…so don't feel obligated or whatever."

"Okay." He laughed

"Now I know I hardly know you and all, but Emily would never agree to let someone she didn't trust drive me home this late and from a bar." Ava struggled to ask him the question.

"Sure go on."

"Will you…uh… stay here tonight?" she bit down on her bottom lip anxious to hear his answer.

Bob was surprised but eagerly said, "Yeah of course if that's what YOU really want, and not the alcohol talking."

"Yeah it's what I want but only if you want as well…" He smiled down at her and she pulled him down aside her pulling the blanket over him too. She turned on her side, tucked herself under his arm, and her fleshy behind into him to spoon.

Ava had never asked a man sober, drunk, or desperate she just met to stay the night, but he was different. He was kind and had that trustworthiness to him. Despite his tall and muscular threatening build he was a big softy. She hadn't ever met a man wanting to drive her home without trying to get in her pants in return. She could use a cuddle buddy for the night and it seemed like he could use one too. Some part of her wanted him to try and make a move, but she knew deep down he wouldn't.

Bob resisted the urge to kiss her and touch her as he could smell the sweet scent of lavender in her hair. He wondered how this beautiful girl would have to sleep alone every night. He laid there, eyes closed, holding her closely taking all he could in. He missed sleeping next to a woman… it was so much more than sex, it was intimacy. The bonding with another soul.

When the late morning came she woke up to pounding on the door.

"Ava! Open up!" Emily was shouting.

Ava opened the door to find her shivering friend.

"How come you didn't call me last night!? I must've tried you a dozen times."

Emily said coming into Ava's home.

"Mmmm it smells good in here. What are you making?" Emily asked walking towards the kitchen as Ava just realized the delightful smell of bacon.

Emily walked into the kitchen to see Bob cooking up some breakfast.

"Hey Emily, good mornin'." Bob said grinning.

"Well good morning to you too, Bob." She said turning to Ava with a surprised look on her face, and Ava mouthed the words _nothing happened._

"Mornin', Miss Ava-Rae. I mean Miss Ava or Miss Rae. I thought you might've been hungry when you woke up. Hope you don't mind me making ya some food." Emily still looking at Ava and mouthed back to her _Miss? Rae?_ Trying to contain her laughter.

"Oh not at all, Bob. You really didn't have to do any of this. It does smell delicious." He nodded his head and said, "Thank you."

"Well I came straight here from Roy's…I should head on home." Emily said.

"Oh no please don't go Emily. Breakfast is done and there is plenty. I actually do have to head out though and open the bar." Bob said bringing Ava and Emily a plate.

"Oh really? Wish you could've sat down and enjoyed this tasty looking breakfast you made with us." Ava said with a sad face.

Bob smiled, "Yeah me too, but uh maybe some otha' time?"

Ava nodded and got up to walk Bob out.

"Bye Bob! See you soon thanks for the food." Emily said with her mouth full of eggs as they started walking out of the kitchen.

Ava walked over to the coat rack and took his jacket to put it on for him, then handed him his gloves and beanie.

"Listen I'm sorry for asking you to stay. I'm never that forward…like ever. So I don't know what got into me last night." Ava told him as he stepped out into the cold.

"Aw no you don't have to apologize. It was um…nice. Kind of embarrassing to admit but haven't been that close to a woman in long time." Ava leaned out the doorway to kiss Bob's cheek.

"Nor have I with a man…Thank you for being a gentleman. I'll see you around?" she said while cupping his bearded face in her warm hand.

"Yeah definitely. You know where to find me." He smiled and walked to his truck.

Ava sighed and went back into the kitchen.

"Well? Spill the beans! What happened? Why was Bob here?" Emily questioned still shoving food in her face.

"What beans? There are no beans, Emily… Bob just spent the night and nothing happened."

"He spent the night? How did that happen?" she nearly choked on her eggs.

"I asked him to stay. I thought it would be nice sleeping next to a man without him expecting me to put out. Guys like him are a rare to find."

"YOU WHAT?" Emily started laughing.

"I wanted to cuddle and YOU weren't around so sue me!" Ava started laughing as well.

"Well do you like him? He is pretty darn good looking. Too much of a good boy for me though or else I'da put the moves on him myself. You know I like 'em bad." Emily raised her eyebrows up and down.

"Ugh I am so sick and tired of bad boys… and yeah I suppose I do like him… I can definitely see myself getting freaky with him."

"AVA!" Emily spit out the orange juice she just took a sip of and started cracking up.

"Well enough about me. What happened with Roy?" Ava asked

"Well you know…" Emily said scooting back and forth into the chair making creaking noises.

"Ah! Emily you naughty girl. Please tell me he used a condom."

"Well duh!" Emily replied. "Hurry up and make your moves on Bob. He cooks a damn good breakfast and I expect him to cook more so I can come over and eat all your food." Emily smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two weeks since that night Bob had slept over. Emily started officially dating Roy and has been spending most if not all of her free time with him. Ava didn't hold it against her though she knew Roy made her happy and that's the best thing a friend can wish for. Ava was on her lunch break when her co-worker came in to tell her that she was being requested by someone in the ER lobby. Ava jumped from her chair worrying that it could be someone she knew who was hurt or sick. She rushed to the lobby. Where she seen Eric standing there with a bouquet of yellow flowers. The man Emily had warned her about at the night at the club.

"Sorry I didn't mean to pull you away from your work 'n 'all I hope you remember me. I'm Eric we met at that club two weeks ago. I was visitin' my friend earlier today in room 213 and seen ya' walking the halls checking on patients. Didn't know you was a nurse…Thought I'd bring you some flowers." Eric said handing her the pretty flowers.

"Oh. They're beautiful thank you."

"I don't want to waste anymore of yer time here but maybe you'd want to grab some coffee with me sometime." Ava wasn't good at saying no so she politely agreed and wrote down her number for him. He was after all fairly attractive. He maybe could've used a haircut and some fitted clothing but overall still handsome. Ava walked back to the break room and felt the pain of regret. Emily's words echoing in her head about him being trouble. She realized he must have been all kinds of bad. Emily liked bad boys and if Emily didn't like him for being a bad boy…he must have been _really_ _bad_. She pulled out her phone to text Emily.

 **Em…I think I did something bad.**

 **YOU did something bad? I find that hard to believe LOL.**

 **Eric Deeds brought me flowers and I kind of agreed to go out for coffee with him…**

… **Ava you promised me.**

After Ava read how she broke her promise her phone rang. Emily was calling.

"I know I am sorry Emily I just-" Emily cut her off

"Ava you need to tell him you can't see him. You hear me? He's been to the psych ward he isn't right in the head. He dated my friend, Nadia, and he was possessive over her and stalked her when she ended things with him…and word has it that he killed some guy Richie Whelan that they called Glory Days."

Ava's stomach churned at her words and stayed silent.

"Listen Ava, I got to go. Just stay away, ok?"

"Okay. Bye Em." She ended the call and went to see who was in room 213 up on the second floor. To her surprise no one had been admitted to that room in a month since it was being remodeled. She walked back to the break room and fell to her chair. She tried to bring herself to composure thinking maybe he said the room number wrong. Her boss came in noticing the hair sticking up on her olive skin and her face turning pale.

"Oh, Honey are you not feeling well? Why don't you take the rest of the day off and go get some rest." Her boss said patting her back.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that…thanks." She faintly replied.

Ava picked up her lunch and tossed it in the garbage as she quickly lost her appetite. She thanked her boss again and went to grab her things. As she left the hospital and walked a few blocks before she looked down to the pretty yellow flowers. She smelled them one more time before dumping them into the nearest trash can. She continued to walk around the city aimlessly in hopes of distracting her from what Emily had told her and the empty room number Eric told her he visted. She must have walked for a few hours before the fall of snow brought her back to reality. She looked around to see where she was and seen that she had passed Cousin Marv's. She crossed the street and stood in front of the door contemplating on going in. An older man stumbled out knocking into her that reeked of alcohol and was slurred his words. She pushed him off and walked away, but only got as far as the parking lot before turning back around to go in anyway.

When she turned back around the side door in the lot swung open and Bob was carrying out the garbage. He took a few steps before noticing her nearby.

"Ava! What are you doing walking out here in the snow? Your nose n cheeks are all red. Come on in. I'll put on a fresh pot coffee on for ya." He threw the bags over the wall into the dumpster and guided her through the door into the backroom of the bar.

"You just get out of work?" he asked emptying out the morning's coffee to make it fresh.

Ava nodded.

"Did you walk here? That's several miles away though…what's wrong." He finished preparing the new batch, pressed on, and turned to sit down next to her.

"Yeah… I've had kind of a weird off day and wandered about town…I found myself here. I was gonna come in to see if you were working…just wanted to be around some one…and Em's busy with the shop and her boyfriend so I didn't wanna bother her."

"Aw I'm sure she would've understood. What's eating ya' Ava?" He realized she wanted to be around him.

Ava didn't like to say no to people nor did she know how to talk to people when she was afraid. Bob lifted up his hand to rub her back, and his face moved in closer waiting for her to speak. She looked over to into his eyes and down to his full lips. She leaned in quickly and kissed his soft luscious lips.

"I'm sorry I-I don't really want to talk about it and didn't know how to say that at first so I just went for the kiss." She giggled awkwardly.

He stared at her moving lips "We don't have to talk." He said and dove back in to kiss her in full force. She opened her mouth to let him taste her strawberry lip balm as his tongue moved around in her mouth. The coffee maker started to beep and Marv walked in with his eyes fixed on a newspaper and an empty mug in the other hand. Ava and Bob pulled away from each other swiftly, clearing their throats. It pulled Marv's attention away from reading and looked over them both.

"You plan on getting back to work after suckin' some face, Bob?" Marv asked shaking his head pouring the hot coffee into his mug.

"Yeah uh this is Ava I was just making her some coffee she'd been walking out in the snow." Marv gave a faint smile and nodded at her, and walked back out.

"That's cousin Marv. He's a grump that man, so don't take it personally or nothing." Bob said getting up to pour her some coffee.

"Cream and sugar?" he asked

"Two creams and one sugar, please."

Bob stirred it and walked over to hand it to her. He pulled the mug away before she grabbed hold of it.

"Oh wait one more thing close your eyes."

"What?" she asked

"Just close your eyes. Trust me."

She closed her eyes and heard him slam the mug on the counter before he stormed out the door. A few seconds later he rushed back in.

"Okay now open your mouth."

Ava slowly opened one eye to see what he was up to but he placed his large hand over her eyes to stop her from peeking. She then opened her mouth and he sprayed in some fluffy whip in it.

"Sorry, house rules…applies to coffee in here." He winked down at her as she smiled and opened her mouth for one more spray.

She was glad she came to see Bob. She was there not 10 minutes and he already lifted her spirits.

"I got to get back out there but I am off at 7 which is in about uh 4 hours. I'd love to see you tonight."

"Yeah I'd like that. There's a library around the block they close at 7:30 so I think I'll hang there until then."

"Well alright but I don't want you walking in the cold and alone so I will head there to pick you up. Deal?"

"Deal!" she replied.

Bob poured her coffee into a disposable cup and walked her out the front door.

"Can I get your number in case I have trouble finding you in there?"

"Of course." He pulled out his phone and she dialed her number so her phone rang with his. "I'll see you later." She handed him his phone back and started to walk away. She turned around to see him still standing there watching her walk away. She ran back to him and swung her arms around his neck giving him a giant kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Bob asked as she started walking away again.

"Cheering me up." She yelled as she kept walking.

Ava got to the library in a better mood. Her phone vibrated in her coat and she whipped it out in flash hoping it would be Bob.

 **Hey beautiful. I can't wait for our coffee date. When are you free? -Eric**

Her heart dropped into her stomach and the ugly feeling Bob shooed away was back again. It took all she had to respond but she fought for the courage and texted back.

 **Hi Eric. I was thinking maybe we should cancel unfortunately…I've got my eyes set on someone already. Don't think that be fair to you… It was nice to meet you though.**

She really wished she could tell him to get lost and lose her number.

 **Aw come one now. I told you I wouldn't give up on a beautiful woman such as yourself…I mean you won't even give me a chance? I could be better than that other guy.**

Her eyes widened at his text " _ **wouldn't give up"**_ she felt like she was going to puke and have a panic attack.

 **I'm sorry but no..**

She tucked her phone back into her coat and roamed around library to find a good book.

She browsed the romance section and grabbed a random book from the shelf. She read the summary on the back of it and sat herself down on one of the large beanbags they spread out in all corners of the library. She lost herself in the book…she laughed, she cried, and the butterflies in her stomach felt like they were going to burst out and fly away. Before she knew it she had finished the book and checked the time.

 **6:37** is what her phone read.

She got up and searched for the restroom. Once she found it, she used it, washed her hands, and pulled out her small cross body bag from underneath her coat and took out the bit of makeup she kept in there. She dabbed her face with some compact to bring some color back to her face after being so frightened. Then she touched up her thin eyeliner making it a bit thicker and winged the ends, finishing her look with some mascara, and lip strawberry lip balm. She tucked the makeup back in and pulled off the hair tie that was holding up her loose ponytail. She shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair styling it in place to the best she could. Her phone rang and she took a deep breath to see who was calling. To her delight it was Bob.

"Hello?" she answered

"I left a few minutes early and I am parkin' my truck. I'll be in to get you shortly."

"It's okay I can come out to you."

"No! You sit nice and pretty. I'll be in there in just a few minutes."

"Well alrighty. See ya soon." She hung up and looked once more in the mirror and exited the restroom.

She walked past a few bookshelves making her way to the entrance to catch him coming in. She waited a minute 'til he emerged through the automatic doors with a pleasant smile slapped across his face.

"You read anything good while you waited?" he asked holding out his elbow again for her to link her arm into.

"Yes I did. It was a romance novel with some funny and tearful parts."

"Well that's good I'm glad. I felt bad you had to wait for me all that time."

"Don't feel bad I would've wait all night for you." He looked down to her to give her a wink and she tucked in her lips and her eyes grew big. She didn't mean to say that out loud.

He opened the door for her and walked around to get in himself. He started the engine and turned up the heat but didn't start to drive yet.

"So where to?" Ava asked.

"Well I'd imagine you'd be starving by now as I am. We can go grab a bite to eat. I know a place that serves up some great tacos."

"Great tacos? In Brooklyn? Yes I am in. Take me there! But can we first stop at my place so I can change out of these scrubs?" she said full of excitement and pulled over her seat belt.

"No problem."

He drove Ava home to change and of course walked her to her door. She walked up the porch steps and looked down at her doormat. Her heart nearly stopped at the sight of the yellow flowers she threw away laying on her welcome mat. She stood frozen from shock and disbelief. There was a note on top that read _you forgot these._

"Are you ok, Ava?" Bob asked looking down at the flowers.

"You know what I don't need to change after all. Let's just go get those tacos. She picked up the flowers and rushed over to the tin trash bins near her gate. She threw the lid off and ripped the flower petals and stems chucking them into the bin in a rage.

"Hey, hey. Calm down. It's okay…shhh…it's okay I'm here." He pulled her into his chest to comfort her.

Her eyes swelled with tears and fell down her cheeks. "Just get me out of here please." Bob nodded and wiped the tracks of her tears off with his thumbs.

"You gonna eventually tell me what that was back there?" Bob asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah… after I get some food in me. After I can pull myself together."

They got to the little taco hut and they ordered to go. Bob drove Ava to his house that wasn't far off from hers. He turned the lights on and led her to the kitchen.

"Let me get you something more comfortable to put on." He left the kitchen and went into his room and dug out some thick plaid pajama bottoms and plain black t-shirt for her to throw on. He came back and handed her the clothes and pointed her into the direction of the restroom where she could change. While she went to change he turned on the heater and took the food from the bag placing it on the table. Ava came out just wearing his pj bottoms and a black thin fitted long sleeve.

"I was wearing this under my scrubs…here is your shirt back. Thank you for the warm jammie bottoms." She said softly.

"You're welcome." He got up to pull the seat out for her.

"Do you ever stop being the perfect gentleman?" a smile formed across her face slowly.

"Never." With honesty in his voice.

"This smells yummy." Looking at her plate with two tacos, rice, and beans.

Ava took a bite of a taco, but had a hard time swallowing. She had not yet regained her appetite from seeing those flowers at her doorstep. She put the taco back down and took a sip of her cola.

"I think I may have a stalker...his name is Eric Deeds. Met him earlier that same night I met you. I denied to dance with some uptight man and he was sitting on a nearby stool. He told me how that guy was rude and how he would never give up on a pretty girl like me. Those words never sounded scarier than they did today…anyway Emily warned me about him with lack of any detail as to why other than he is trouble. Well today he came into my work and requested to see me in the lobby. I rushed over to see if it was someone I knew who may have been hurt or sick. He stood there with those yellow flowers. I thought ok that's weird how does he know where I work. It's like he read my mind and told me he was visiting a friend of his in room 213 and seen me walking the halls checking on patients. So that easily answered my wondering mind. He asked me out for a coffee date and I have a problem where I can't really say no in awkward situations and agreed. I gave him my number and immediately regretted it. I told Emily and she then told me he's been in a psych ward, stalked his ex-girlfriend, and killed some guy they called Glory Days…"

Bob's eyes narrowed. "Go on."

"Well after that call I went to check on the friend he had visited in room 213 and I come to find out that room has been vacant for a month due to remodeling… the pit in my gut widened and I left work early… and those flowers those fucking flowers." She started to tear up again. Bob moved from his seat to kneel beside her and took her small hands into his.

"I threw them away, Bob. I did. And that stupid note about me forgetting them…he texted me while I was in the library asking when I was free. I shot him down taking back my decision to go out for coffee with him…and those words again. _I wouldn't give up on a pretty woman like you_."

Bob grabbed Ava's face his to look at his again wiping the tears falling from her eyes.

"Hey it's gonna be alright ok? We can file a police report tomorrow. As for tonight you're staying here with me, and as many nights as you want." He got up and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, Bob." She smiled and looked back down at her plate to try to eat again.

She had better luck this time after telling, Bob about her day. She scarfed down her food in a matter of minutes.

"Wow. That was really good. Reminds me of the food we had back in California." Ava said before letting out a tiny burp.

"Excuse me!" she said making him laugh.

"Is that all you got?" he joked.

She waited for Bob to finish his food and followed him to his living room couch. Ava sat on it and asked for a blanket. He turned on the television and walked to his bedroom to fetch her a blanket. He came back and sat down. She scooted closer to him laying her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm gently around her. He put on a movie and they watched in silence. An hour and a half into the movie he cracked up at a funny scene. He wondered why Ava didn't find it funny and looked down at her to find her hard asleep. Bob turned off the T.V and carried her to his bed. He laid her down and tucked her in nice and quietly. He started tip toeing away when she woke up.

"Where are you going?" she whispered.

"I'll be out sleeping on the couch. Wake me if you need anythin' dear. Sweet dreams."

"Bob?"

"Yes?"

She opened up the covers and patted the bed.

"I need you to sleep in this bed next to me." He smiled at the notion.

"Let me just lock up."

He left the room to make sure all the windows and doors were shut and locked and came back to his room closing and locking the door also. He took off his jeans and flannel showing off his massive build and tattoos standing in his briefs. He hopped in bed and cuddled into Ava.

"Goodnight, Bob." Ava kissed his lips and shut her eyes.

"Night, Ava." He held her tighter.


End file.
